


Infants

by Diachan93 (fluentinsnark)



Series: Zen (ItaNaru Drabbles) [27]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluentinsnark/pseuds/Diachan93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto adores their son and Itachi does too. He'd just wishes their son would be a little more considerate of his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infants

**Naruto 1:47 a.m.:**

Naruto was awake and stumbling out of bed before the baby monitor could truly disrupt the silence of the night. His husband turned over and groaned petulantly and if Naruto were a little more awake, he'd probably poke fun at the out of character behavior.

But at the moment, Naruto wasn't really awake at all. He moved like a zombie to the nursery across the hall where a wailing child begged for attention.

Reaching into the antique crib (He and Itachi had argued over what type of crib up until a week after the baby's birth), Naruto gently lifted the upset baby from his cage bed being extra careful to support the soft head.

At a little over five months, little Natsu was everything Naruto could have wanted and more. All dark hair and pale skin the tyke screamed Itachi except for his lungs. Those he gained from Naruto.

Naruto gently rocked the bundle in his arms. Natsu had been fed and changed the last time he'd cried (like two hours ago) and thus he just needed to be settled. The high pitched wailing eventually calmed to sniffles and whines before they died down completely and the baby settled back in for sleep. Naruto smiled tiredly at his now sleeping son as he carefully placed him back in the crib.

At least now he could go back to sleep.

**Itachi 4:23 a.m.:**

_'God. Fucking. Dammit.'_  were the first words flying through Itachi's sleep-drugged mind. He really didn't want to get up right now, but his son's cries were getting more demanding and agitated as the seconds passed and Naruto had been the one to take care of Natsu when he cried a few hours ago.

That didn't change the fact that he was still tired and still very reluctant to roll out of bed to cater to the needs of the infant.

With a deep groan and sluggish movements Itachi managed to get out of bed (with a complete lack of Uchiha gracefulness) and make his way to the nursery across the hall.

Unlucky for him, Natsu needed to be fed and changed...again.

Itachi loved his five month old son, he really did, but why did he always get the hard shift?


End file.
